Present seining operations are extensive in wadeable shallow water to catch fish bait, crustacea, and the smaller types of fish. The seines presently in use are manually handled by two persons gripping a long handle at either end of the seine. Such seines normally form a type of purse or pocket to catch whatever aquatic wildlife the persons are seining for. Small purse seines, generally in a hoop shape of 12 to 18 inches diameter, for example, are attached to a handle extending from the same plane as the hoop and used by a single person. The small purse seines are generally used for functions such as to catch bait, crabs, and the like out of tanks at points of sale to customers. Another purse type seine having a handle and in common use is the "net" used by fishermen in landing fish caught by hook and line.
There appears to be a definite need for a purse seine such as herein described where the person using the seine may stand behind the seine and push it through the water to catch whatever that person is fishing for.
Other than the seines and nets mentioned above, no more specific prior art is presently known.